wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Na los szczęścia. Przez pewien czas nic się w podróży naszej me zdarzyło godnego uwagi, lecz nadeszła okoliczność, która dała nam poznać zadziwiającą zręczność Ned Landa i nauczyła nas, jaką ufność w nim pokładać można. Na otwartem morzu, naprzeciwko wysp Malwińskich, fregata napotkała wielorybników amerykańskich, którzy nas upewnili, że nic nie wiedzą o narwalu. Lecz jeden z nich, kapitan okrętu Monroe, wiedząc, że Ned Land znajduje się na pokładzie naszego statku, prosił go o pomoc w złowieniu wieloryba, którego spostrzeżono zdaleka. Kapitan Farragut, pragnąc dać oszczepnikowi sposobność do okazania swej sprawności, pozwolił mu udać się na pokład Monroe. Przypadek tak dobrze posłużył naszemu Kanadyjczykowi, że zamiast jednego wieloryba, w dwa wbił oszczepy — jednemu w samo serce, a drugiemu w bok, dopędziwszy go po kilku minutach pogoni. Doprawdy, jeśli nasz potwór dostanie się kiedy pod harpun Ned Landa, to nie ręczę za jego całość. Fregata płynęła wzdłuż brzegu południowo-wschodniego Ameryki z wielką szybkością. Dnia 3-go lipca byliśmy przy wejściu do cieśniny Magellańskiej, na wysokości przylądka Dziewic. Lecz kapitan Farragut nie chciał płynąć przez to kręte przejście; kazał zawrócić tak, abyśmy opłynęli przylądek Horn. Cała załoga jednozgodnie uznała słuszność tego rozporządzenia. Bo w rzeczy samej, czyż podobna było przypuścić nawet, abyśmy spotkać mogli narwala w tej wąskiej cieśninie? Majtkowie utrzymywali, że nie przesunąłby się tamtędy, gdyż był „za wielki nato”. Dnia 6-go lipca, około trzeciej popołudniu, Abraham Lincoln opłynął o piętnaście mil na południe tę samotną wysepkę, tę skałę zapomnianą na krańcu lądu amerykańskiego, której marynarze holenderscy narzucili nazwę swego miasta rodzinnego, nazywając ją przylądkiem Horn. Droga skierowana została na północo-zachód, i następnego dnia śruba fregaty rozbijała już wody oceanu Spokojnego. — Baczność! uwaga! — powtarzali majtkowie fregaty. I rzeczywiście, wytężone oko całej ludności okrętowej nie spoczęło ani na chwilę, pomagając sobie jeszcze szkłami lunet i perspektyw; obdarzeni darem widzenia w ciemności, mieli tern więcej widoków pozyskania nagrody przyrzeczonej. I ja także natężałem wzrok i uwagę niemniej od innych, chociaż nie nęcił mnie powab pieniędzy. Poświęcając zaledwie kilka minut na posiłek i kilka godzin na odpoczynek, obojętny na deszcz lub upał słoneczny, nie opuszczałem prawie pomostu okrętowego. Oparty o parapet dzioba lub na pomoście rufy fregaty, chciwym wzrokiem pożerałem białe smugi fal, zaścielające morze, jak oko sięgało. Ileż to razy podzielałem wzruszenie sztabu lub załogi, gdy przypadkiem czarniawy grzbiet wieloryba wychylił się ponad fale! Pomost fregaty zapełniał się ludźmi; ze wszech stron tłumnie zbiegali się oficerowie i majtkowie; każdy, zadyszany, okiem niespokojnem śledził wieloryba. Ja patrzałem, jakbym oczy chciał wypatrzeć, a Conseil tymczasem, ze zwykłą sobie flegmą, powtarzał tonem spokojnym: — Gdyby chcieli mniej trochę wytrzeszczać oczy, to lepiej i więcej widziećby mogli. Ale próżne to były wzruszenia! Abraham Lincoln zmieniał kierunek, pędził na zwierzę wskazane i spotykał zwykłego wieloryba lub potfisza, uciekającego wśród potoków przekleństw. Pogoda sprzyjała nam ciągle, podróż odbywała się w najlepszych warunkach. A choć była to zła pora roku półkuli południowej, bo lipiec tych stron odpowiada naszemu styczniowi — to jednak morze ciągle było spokojne i łatwo się dało ogarnąć okiem na znacznej przestrzeni wkoło okrętu. Ned Land wciąż uporczywie nie wierzył w narwala; udawał nawet, że wcale nie pilnuje powierzchni morza, chyba, że dostrzeżono wieloryba. A jednakże jego cudowna potęga wzroku mogła wyświadczyć wielkie usługi. Lecz zacięty Kanadyjczyk po ośm godzin na dzień spał lub czytał w swej kajucie. Wyrzucałem mu nieraz jego obojętność. — Tam niema nic, panie Aronnax, a gdyby i było jakieś zwierzę, jakże dostrzec je mamy? Czy nie płyniemy na los szczęścia? Widziano, jak słychać, tego potwora na morzach oceanu Spokojnego; gotowym temu wierzyć, ale dwa miesiące upłynęło już od tego spotkania, a wnosząc z temperamentu waszego narwala, nie lubi on długo przebywać w jednych okolicach. Posiada niezmierną łatwość przenoszenia się z miejsca na miejsce. Pan to lepiej ode mnie wiesz, panie profesorze; natura nic nie robi naopak, i z pewnością zwierzęciu powolnemu z natury nie dałaby łatwości prędkiego poruszania się, gdyby mu to nie było koniecznie potrzebne. Jeżeli więc zwierzę istnieje nawet, to jest już bardzo daleko! Nie wiedziałem, co na to odpowiedzieć. W rzeczy samej pędziliśmy naoślep. Ale cóż było robić? Dlatego też bardzo niepewne mieliśmy widoki powodzenia — a jednak nikt nie wątpił o dobrym skutku i każdy z majtków w zakładby poszedł, że niezadługo spotka się z narwalem. Dnia 20 lipca pod 105-m stopniem długości przerżnęliśmy zwrotnik Koziorożca, a 27-go tego miesiąca przebyliśmy równik na setnym dziesiątym południku. Zanotowawszy to położenie, fregata zwróciła się bardziej na zachód i wpłynęła na środek oceanu Spokojnego. Kapitan Farragut myślał nie bez słuszności, że lepiej pilnować głębin, oddalając się od lądów i wysp, których i zwierzę unikało widocznie, „zapewne dlatego, że mało tam było wody”, jak mówił sternik. Fregata skręciła na pełny ocean i, płynąc wzdłuż wysp Paumotu, Marquesas i Sandwich (Hawajskich), przecięła zwrotnik Raka pod 132 stopniem, poczem skierowała się ku morzu Chińskiemu. Byliśmy wreszcie w okolicy ostatnich igraszek potwora! Na pokładzie okrętu panował nadzwyczajny niepokój. Serca wszystkich biły ogromnie, gotując sobie nieunikniony anewryzm. Cała załoga uległa nerwowej gorączce, której opisać nie zdołam. Nikt nie jadł, nikt o spaniu nie chciał myśleć. Lada pomyłka, przywidzenie, optyczne złudzenie majtka, pełniącego straż na maszcie, wprawiały osadę w ruch, w szaleństwo, w jakiś stan drżenia; powtarzało się to ze dwadzieścia razy na dzień i zbyt gwałtownie oddziaływało na wszystkich, aby nie miała nastąpić wkrótce reakcja. I rzeczywiście reakcja nastąpiła. Przez trzy miesiące — trzy miesiące, których dzień każdy był wiekiem — Abraham Lincoln przebiegł wszystkie północne wody oceanu Spokojnego, goniąc za wszystkiemi wskazanemi mu wielorybami, zbaczając często z drogi, przeskakując od jednego wybrzeża do drugiego, natężając parę nieraz z narażeniem maszyny — i tak przeplondrował wszystkie punkty na całej przestrzeni pomiędzy wybrzeżami Japonji i Ameryki. I nic, nic! Wszędzie tylko nieskończoność fal opustoszałych! Ani śladu czegoś, coby mogło być podobne do narwala olbrzymiego, do wysepki podwodnej, do szczątków rozbitego okrętu, do skały podwodnej lub czegokolwiek bądź nadprzyrodzonego! Reakcja musiała nastąpić. Naprzód odwaga opuściła wszystkich, ustępując miejsca zwątpieniu. Na pokładzie okrętu zrodziło się nowe uczucie, złożone w trzech dziesiątych ze wstydu, a w siedmiu dziesiątych ze wściekłości. Wszystkich gniewało to, że pozwolili się złapać na jakąś mrzonkę. Cały arsenał argumentów, przez rok zbieranych, posypał się jak grad i każdy myślał tylko o tern, jak powetować sobie godziny snu i posiłku tak głupio dotąd marnowane. Ze zwykłą umysłowi ludzkiemu ruchliwością, z jednej ostateczności przerzucono się w drugą. Najgorętsi przedsięwzięcia stronnicy stali się teraz najzapaleńszymi jego wrogami. Od najniższych warstw ludności okrętowej aż do sztabu, reakcja owładnęła wszystkich; i gdyby nie szczególniejszy upór kapitana Farraguta, fregata z pewnością zawróciłaby ostatecznie na południe. Bądź co bądź, to bezowocne poszukiwanie długo trwać nie mogło. Abraham Lincoln nic sobie nie miał do wyrzucenia, zrobiwszy wszystko, co było w jego mocy. Nigdy jeszcze załoga statku marynarki amerykańskiej nie dała więcej dowodów cierpliwości i gorliwości; nie ona winna była niepowodzeniu! Trzeba było powracać. Przedstawiono to dowódcy statku — ale dowódca nie chciał nawet słuchać. Majtkowie nie ukrywali swego niezadowolenia, na czem służba ucierpieć musiała. Nie powiem, żeby to był bunt; ale przyszło do tego, że po dość długim oporze kapitan Farragut, jak niegdyś Kolumb, zażądał trzech dni zwłoki. Jeżeli w ciągu tych trzech dni potwór się nie ukaże, Abraham Lincoln powróci na morza europejskie. Przyrzeczenie to, dane dnia 2-go listopada, dobry wywarło skutek, bo ożywiło upadającą odwagę załogi. Ze świeżą bacznością obserwowano ocean. Lunety znajdowały się w ciągłym ruchu gorączkowym. Było to wyzwanie ostateczne, rzucone olbrzymiemu narwalowi, który, biorąc rzeczy logicznie, powinien był to wezwanie „stawienia się” wziąć do serca. Dwa dni upłynęły. Fregata krążyła pod małą parą. Tysiącznych używano sposobów dla zwrócenia uwagi zwierzęcia, lub wydobycia go ze stanu apatji, jeśli się znajdowało w tych okolicach. Między innemi, zakładano ogromne kawały słoniny na przynętę, chociaż to tylko rekinom na pożytek poszło. We wszystkich kierunkach wysyłano łodzie na poszukiwania jak najdrobiazgowsze, lecz i wieczór 4-go listopada nadszedł, a nie wyjaśniła się tajemnica podmorska. Nazajutrz, 5-go listopada w południe, kończył się termin zwłoki żądanej. Po oznaczeniu pozycji, kapitan Farragut, wierny swemu przyrzeczeniu, miał zawrócić na południo-wschód i opuścić stanowczo północne okolice oceanu Spokojnego. Fregata znajdowała się naówczas pod 31° 15ʹ szerokości północnej i 136° 42ʹ długości wschodniej. Od wybrzeży japońskich byliśmy o dwieście mil oddaleni. Noc się zbliżała, gęste chmury zakrywały tarczę księżyca, wchodzącego w pierwszą swą kwadrę. Morze lekko bałwaniło się, rozbijając swe fale o przód fregaty. W tej chwili stałem oparty o parapet z prawego boku okrętu, Conseil, spokojny i zimny, patrzał obojętnie przed siebie. Cała prawie załoga, zawieszona na drabinkach sznurowych i linach, badała uważnie zaciemniający się coraz bardziej widnokrąg. Oficerowie, uzbroiwszy wzrok lunetami, chcieli dojrzeć coś wśród zmroku. Niekiedy ponury ocean rozjaśnił się promykiem światła księżycowego, przedzierającego się z poza chmur, poczem ślad światła rychło ginął w ciemnościach. Przekonywałem się coraz więcej, że Conseil uległ wrażeniu ogólnemu i może po raz pierwszy w życiu nerwy tego zucha poruszyły się pod wpływem uczucia ciekawości. — No, Conseil — odezwałem się — oto jeszcze ostatnia sposobność zarobienia dwu tysięcy dolarów. — Niech mi pozwolą powiedzieć — odrzekł Conseil — że nigdy nie liczyłem na tę nagrodę; choćby rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych przyrzekł i sto tysięcy dolarów nagrody, to anibym o niej pomyślał. — Masz słuszność, Conseil. Jest to głupia sprawa, w którą wdaliśmy się zbyt lekkomyślnie. Straciliśmy wiele czasu i daremnie ulegaliśmy wzruszeniom. Od sześciu już miesięcy mogliśmy byli być we Francji... — Do ślicznego ich mieszkanka, do ich muzeum. I byłbym Już poklasyfikował ich szkielety! i babirusa byłaby już umieszczona w swojej klatce w Ogrodzie Botanicznym, ściągając tłumy ciekawych. — Masz słuszność, Conseil, a jeszcze będą ludzie z nas żartowali, gdy powrócimy. — W rzeczy samej — spokojnie odrzekł Conseil — sądzę, że będą żartowali z nich, i wyznać muszę... — Co wyznać musisz? — Że będą mieli tylko to, na co zasłużyli. — To prawda! — Kiedy się ma zaszczyt być uczonym, jak my, nie wystawia się na... Conseil nie mógł dokończyć swego komplementu: ogólną ciszę przerwał w tej chwili głos gromki. Był to głos Ned Landa, który wołał: — Oho! potwór, tam, pod wiatr... przerzyna nam drogę wpoprzek!...